


Human doll

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!You, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Human Sex doll, Light Dom/sub, Objectification, SPN Kink Bingo, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Sub!Sam, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural smut, dom!reader, stablished dom/sub, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: Sam is a real life Dom, but sometimes he loves to lose all control and be used by you





	Human doll

The sound of the key turning in the lock awakes Sam from his snoozing state. He shakes his head to push the hair away from his face and breathes deeply watching as the door slowly parts open and you walk into the room, quickly closing it behind you. 

A shiver runs down his back, his long arms tremble a little in anticipation, the sudden movement reminds him of the ropes holding his wrist to the arms of the chair. The cotton material is supposed to be soft against the skin, but the squirming and wriggling that happened a few hours ago caused some light chafing and he knows it’s about to become worse. 

With an unhurried pace you walk across the room until you’re standing right in front of him, not touching him but devouring his naked form with your eyes. Your hands hook on the hem of your shirt and you pull it off your body, your shoes and pants follow quickly and you sit on the edge of the bed next to him wearing nothing but your underwear. 

Your delicate hands roam around your body, caressing your legs, stomach and chest. Sam feels the blood traveling south. Your bra is next, you toss it behind your head, letting it fall over the pillows as you start playing with your nipples.   
Sam inhales enlarging his chest, and his hips jerk, raising from the cushion of the chair, trembling in the air when you moan under your own ministrations. Precum oozes from the head of his cock, like tears trickling from angry eyes. 

You stretch your arms over your head, groaning in pleasure before standing up and finally getting rid of your underpants to straddle his lap. Biting your lip you grab him and guide him to your slit.

Sam throws his head back, but your hands on both side of his face make him stare at you. You lower yourself onto his hard, thick cock, your whole body vibrates as you take him in and you don’t stop until your pubic bones meet. And you start rocking your hips, pursuing nothing but your own pleasure.

The wet sound of your body against him, the moaning and grunting on his ear, the scratching of your nails on his shoulders and back and the intensifying clamping of your pussy around him… All of it becomes too much, so much it requires a supernatural strength and focus from Sam to hold in his release. 

You begin to move faster, the legs of the chair complain loudly; not that you care about it. Sam opens his eyes and he captures the exact moment when you come undone above him. Your beautiful, flustered face transformed by pleasure as your insides engulf him, pulling him into the abism and there’s nothing to hold him back so he follows you. 

A silent cry is drown in the sea of your wails and his body trashes underneath yours.

After sometime, he’s not sure if it been a minute or a week you sigh and sit up, your eyes finding his. You lick your lips and kiss him, deep and passionate, breaking character for a moment. The kiss so unhurriedly and erotic he feels his cock rises again and he kisses you harder, you chuckle stopping him with a hand on his chest. 

“I’ll be back soon so you can clean yourself.” Your voice a whisper and you get up with a soft whimper. 

Sam’s head drops to his chest and he snoozes back into a sleeping state listening to you shuffling around the room, then the door closes again and he sighs wondering how long will it take you to come back and wishing you'll use him one last time before you decide the game's over.


End file.
